


Lip Service

by kavalai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Slavery, F/F, F/M, Kitsune, Lobster Hands, M/M, Sex, Sexual Slavery, chupacabra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavalai/pseuds/kavalai
Summary: this played out like an absurd movie in my head for several weeks and eventually I started writing bits down. there are fun references in here to Alien vs Predator, Young and the Restless characters and other things. the references are small and catchable, but I'd rather not put them in the tags so look for them only if you want to.also - as a warning, if you go looking for the sex scenes, I've only just started those (Chapter 16). so skip way ahead if that's what you are looking for.





	1. Chapter 1

As she ascended from her spaceship, a waft of humidity hit her square in the face, causing her to cough and her eyes to water. The weight of the gust of wind nearly knocked her off her feet but she stood firm, feet planted to the dusty red terrain. She was so used to being in the cool, quiet of space and the safety of the Destiny's pressure lock, that she had almost forgotten about the blustering winds and heat that always encapsulated this planet. 

"It's your typical, dry heatwave here on Terracata." 

The ship attendant smiled at her warmly. She smiled back as she sipped at the small canteen she always kept hooked into her belt, nodding absently. She turned to the attendant,

"Take care of the Destiny, she's my baby." 

He saluted her out of respect, any trace of that aloof smile now gone. 

"I promise, Captain, you'll find her better then you left her upon your return. She's in the best hands this side of the three moons."

"Thank you -" she looked at his name tag, "Derrick. And you can call me Syn. Everyone else does."

She reached into a pocket of her navy blue uniform and tossed a coin in his direction. He caught it deftly, that smile returning to his tanned cheeks. 

"If you can clean her up and whip her into decent shape there will be more of those, I promise you." 

She handed him a list of necessary repairs and walked away with a small wave.

"Captain Silverstone!" 

She heard the high pitched, shrill shriek of the port authority Captain, and it took all of her training not to cringe. She barely remembered what the woman looked like, but that voice was like nails on a chalk board. That voice, she definitely recalled. Turning, she slid effortlessly into social autopilot mode. 

"Captain Daniels. It's good to see you again," she kept the smile plastered on her smooth ebony cheeks. 

Celeste Daniels held out a red gloved hand to Emersyn Silverstone, and she shook it politely. 

"Welcome back, Silverstone. We heard all about that last battle. What possessed you to go against two rouge cruisers, alone?"

Emersyn shrugged, her tone going flat. "If you're backed into a corner, you either fight or you die. I was fortunate enough to fight and win."

"And you won another medal, I heard."

Trinkets meant little to Emersyn. She merely nodded in assent. The victory had been in large part thanks to a good crew and the poor battle tactics of the enemy, the Voltarian forces. The Destiny had managed to out maneuver and disable them. They would think more carefully before trying to take over an Entente ship, even one flying solo, next time.

"You are becoming quite the idol."

"Valor is a virtue," Emersyn replied dryly, "but it is also quite exhausting."

She took Emersyn very seriously, replying,

"To be sure! Is that why you are here? For a restorative spell?" She glanced Emersyn over.

"Yes, I'm here to visit an old friend, but I've also been given express orders to relax." She stood up a little straighter, even though she knew the Captain couldn't see the wound still healing on her left side underneath her uniform. 

"A well-deserved rest. Are you .." she glanced around, "Is anyone with you?"

Emersyn shook her head. "The crew and I don't see eye to eye on .. how to relax. They are at the Respite Station in Region 4."

"That place is anything but a respite," Daniels said curtly, "It's a raucous place," she remarked. 

"They can handle themselves." Emersyn said, dismissively. "I'm headed to the Leisure Intergalactic Felicity Express Station in Region 2. My friend Elijah St. James runs it." 

"Wow. I've heard of that place. LIFE is pretty exclusive. How long will you be staying?"

"Until my ship is fixed, I've ordered some work on it. Or until I'm given the all clear to come back, I suppose." 

"Most people don't have to be forced to take a vacation," Daniels laughed.

Emersyn laughed with her, "I'm not most people. Will you.."

"I'll see to it that your ship is handled with the utmost care. Can I get you a ride?"

The LIP Service Station wasn't that far, originally she had intended to walk, but the heat and humidity were already getting to her, just standing here. 

"That'd be great. Thank you."

Daniels pressed a button and within a few moments, a small air shuttle carrier appeared.

"Thank you again, Captain. Long live the Entente," she didn't forget to use the required departing words.

The Entente, Emersyn thought to herself as she climbed into the small air shuttle. The all-consuming Entente. Maybe a respite was exactly what she needed. She let out a breath of relief, not realizing the tension she'd been carrying even just standing there chit-chatting with Captain Daniels. It was getting harder to maintain her every day shell as the resilient freedom fighter. She had learned early on that her views were less than popular. You only stayed in the Entente Legion if you toed the line, and all she had ever wanted from the time she was small was to fly, so her options were either toe the line and fly, or resist and ... actually, she never got around to thinking about the other option. She did what she had to do so that she could live her dream of being a fighter pilot. She supposed she could have ended up doing some form of mercantile work, like transporting cargo between colonies, but she never would've been satisfied with that. She needed to fly out in the vast openness of space the way fish needed to swim in the water to breathe. She didn't particularly enjoy the fighting facet of her career, but she looked at it as the price she paid for flying under The Entente. The price took its toll, though. That old saying, in for a penny, in for a pound - The Entente took more than their pound of flesh from you in terms of blood and sweat in the name of loyalty to the Legion; and the blood that spilled in it's name wasn't always your own. She flashed her ID Badge at the air shuttle driver, who made a note of her ID number to bill the Legion. She grabbed her small bag and climbed out, tossing him a coin from her pocket. He puttered off on his way.


	2. Chapter 2

Emersyn strolled up the expansive walkway, trying her best to ignore the attention she seemed to be drawing. It couldn't be her basic uniform, could it? Damn it. She knew she should've taken time to change into citizen gear before departing the Destiny. She groaned inwardly, picking up her pace and ducking her head lower. All she wanted was a long, soothing soak in the hot tub in her standing quarters that Eli always kept for her. 

They had been friends since childhood. He rose to prominence in the Leisure industry as she went up the ranks. Back in their school days, her head had always been in the clouds, full of dreams of flying; Eli's were planted firmly on the ground, but he loved to dance and he was definitely the more exuberant of the two of them. 

A young servant let her in the expansive French doors with a low bow. He didn't look up at her as he let her inside, gesturing for her to follow him through the foyer. 

"Sir Elijah is expecting you, Ma'am." 

He spoke clearly over his shoulder as he lead her into a spacious parlor with comfortable couches and a fire place - the coolness of the white marble floor and the air conditioned room left the place a bit chilly, she almost wished the fire was lit; and then she remembered the heat outside and was grateful for the chill of the marble.

"May I get you something to drink while you wait?" 

She could see the slight flush in his cheeks and noticed by the color on his badge that he was probably a first year student at the air force academy. Acting as a door monitor or a servant in some capacity here during their summers off was probably one of the best summer gigs a kid could hope for. She remembered being a first year at age eighteen, full of admiration for her leaders and pure excitement at the thought of flying. She smiled warmly at him, 

"I'm fine, thank you. I'll wait here for Eli... Sir Elijah," she managed to correct herself in time.

He nodded and disappeared quickly. She lost herself in memories of what it had felt like back then. The reverence she felt upon seeing one of the pilots she spent so much time studying had fueled her fire for her chosen path to become one of them. In the eight years she'd been flying, she would never forget the moment when her idol, Commander Reisz, had given her commendation for a job well done on her first successful mission. 

The young serving attendant reappeared, clearing his throat to draw her attention. 

"Captain Silverstone?"

She raised her head, coming out of her reverie. 

"Hmm? Sorry."

"Sir Elijah apologizes, he's still wrapping up a conference call. All doors have been keyed to your thumb print. May I take your things and show you to your quarters?"

"Yes, please."

She followed him easily up a flight of stairs and down a long corridor to the last door on the left. He stood aside, and she pressed her thumb to the scanner at the door. The large French door slid open easily, much like the front door had and he followed her in, awaiting instructions. His look of quiet determination and professionalism reminded her so much of how she'd been at that age - barely able to hold back the admiration for the pilots she so respected.

"You can put my bag down, I'll put it away later."

He placed it gently at his feet, holding out the system card to her that would access all the electronics within her quarters. 

"It's a true honor to meet you, Captain."

"Thank you..." She glanced at his name tag, "Braeden."

He blushed again. With his sandy blonde hair, dark brown eyes and fair skin he looked much younger than his eighteen years. She was reminded of the vow she'd made the day she graduated all those years ago; when she made it to the status of pilot, she would always make sure to take the time to acknowledge the ones who would some day take her place.

"Any connection to Captain Eric Braeden?"

The pink darkened to crimson as he nodded, "My uncle." She could see the pride beneath the blush and smiled warmly again.

"I served with him. A fine pilot. He taught me so much of what I know. If you are half as smart as he is, you'll go far."

The boys eyes shone as he finally allowed himself to meet her gaze, "Thank you, Captain Silverstone. I want to fly like you --"

"Eme!! I'm so sorry I'm late, damn conference calls.."

Emersyn turned to see her oldest friend, Elijah (Eli) St. James approaching. He was a short, stocky man clad in a black kimono with silver filigree all over it, a white silk undershirt and silk trousers underneath. Ever the stylish chameleon, he had always defied traditional gender roles. He looked better in a dress than she did, most of the time. He accidentally dropped his controller as he was trying to tuck it into his kimono pocket, the lights of amber, green, blue and red made her instinctively want to recoil, but she restrained herself. She could never quite place the uneasiness she felt about it. She loved being in control, and felt unnerved when she wasn't, but the idea of forced authority, of slavery, had always upset her to her core. But it was the way things were. She didn't have to participate in it, and so she chose not to.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." 

Eli enveloped her in a warm hug. She hugged him back, laughing.

"Its fine, I've barely been in my room ten minutes. You aren't late."

She fought the urge to wince when he hugged her too tightly, but he saw her barely-there flinch. He caught everything, that sly bandit. 

He stepped back, studying her for a minute.

"You look tired. And you are obviously wounded."

"Could you keep your voice down?"

"I'm not yelling. And Braeden knows better then to reveal any secrets he hears within my walls. Don't you?"

Elijah looked at Braeden expectantly. The boy dropped his gaze back to the floor with a curt nod,

"Yes, Sir Elijah."

"Good boy." He turned back to Emersyn, "Now. I've got a lovely dinner party planned for your arrival, and I put some new clothes in the closet. I've been saving the best bottle of brandy for you. A customer gave it to me as a gift, from the Galvasten province. It's a true vintage. And --"

"Slow down, slow down." Emersyn waved her hands, laughing. "Right now all I want is a good soak and some rest! Let me have that and then we can talk all night if you want."

Elijah sighed. 

"Alright, alright. I've waited over a year to see you. A few more hours won't kill me. But I did plan a wonderful dinner party for tonight, and wait until you see the surprise I have in store for you for dessert."

Emersyn felt the blush creeping up her neck all the way to her ears.

"Elijah. I don't think.."

"You are here for some rest and relaxation, aren't you? A pleasurable mating or four and you'll be good as new. Probably better. Certainly more flexible. I've just purchased a very unique.."

She held up a hand to stop him. 

"You know how I feel about the slave trade."

"Emersyn, please. Do you know me at all? I'm saving them. I take them out of the depths of poverty, and in exchange they spend the rest of their lives here, in my little oasis in the middle of the desert."

"But they are forced to mate with whoever you tell them to."

"And they do it gladly. They'd much rather lay on their back then be beaten or worked to death like mules."

It still churned her stomach. Willing submission she understood all too well. There was nothing quite like giving up control to someone you trusted, or vice versa. But the key word with her was 'consent'. When you wore a metal command collar around your neck that ensured your obedience in all things, it took away everything that made submission such a reverent act in her eyes. She sighed in acquiescence, knowing there was no winning this battle with him. Privately, he made quite a living off the "paid-for-play" sharing of his slaves. He did treat them better than anyone else in the seven realms, as far as she knew. But she still found the concept of slavery abhorrent and refused to participate in it.

"You know how I operate. Consent or nothing."

"So ask for their consent. Are you that afraid of rejection? After that staff sergeant left you high and dry and flew off to Maragalos with her steward.. I thought you'd gotten over all that."

She couldn't argue with him there. She had gotten over Lorraina, that was for sure. 

"I have, that's all in the past. They adopted a half-blood kitsune, a teenage girl. I hear they are very happy together."

She knew that despite all the dalliances in her past (and Elijah knew every single one. They had shared more than one conquest, although never at the same time) her friend thought that her belief in the antiquated custom from Celestia was nonsense in this day and age. The belief that mating had meant more than just a physical joining of two bodies for gratification was ancient history now. Hand fasting, or the bonding of two hearts, souls, minds and bodies, was now a fantasy, much like the name of her ship.

"Do you still believe in that .. one person for a lifetime, fantasy?"

"In my own way. I believe that one person can mean more to you than anyone else. That you can find that person who truly understands and accepts you, for all of who you are."

"Destiny. Like your ship."

She smiled wryly. He was always too good at reading her. 

"Yes, like my ship."

He softened towards his oldest friend, reaching out a hand to touch her shoulder.

"Can't you just unwind and have some fun? You could certainly use it."

"I'll think about it," her smile widened as she saw his face fall a bit, he knew that was as good as a no, "For now, I just want to relax until this infamous dinner party of yours tonight."

He sighed softly. "Alright, rest until the party. I'll send someone to help you get ready."

"That's okay," Emersyn spoke up quickly, "I will just meet you at seven in the dining room."

Elijah knew that Emersyn didn't want to spend any more time then she had to in the presence of the slaves, no matter what delicate names he gave them or how well he treated them. He went along with the system, and did his best not to make it anymore cruel then it already was. He was just trying to get by and make the best of a bad way of living that the Entente had deemed normal. 

"Alright, I'll see you at dinner. Let's leave her highness, Braeden."

The men exited her quarters. But before shutting the door, she called out to the young man,

"Braeden, good luck to you. I know you'll make your uncle proud."

"Thank you, Captain Silverstone."

Elijah waved at her as she shut the door. 

"See you soon honey. And stop buttering up the service cadets!"

Although they had been drawn together as shy kids in school, they had grown-up into different adults. Elijah saw things much more gray then she did, and he a lot better at going with the flow and letting things exist as they were (while flying discreetly under the radar to do as he pleased). Emersyn had no poker face except in the rare instance of being at work/at a work function. To continue to be able to fly, she could fake almost anything; but generally, she had no poker face, and as tough as she could be in a war, underneath the uniform and the instilled bravado that came with fighting multiple battles was a girl who just wanted someone to know her. To be seen and loved for all of her layers, the light and the dark. But there was little chance of that, she hardly ever let anyone in. She thought back to one of her last conversations with Elijah, over a year ago, the last time she was here.

"You make it look so easy. Rising through the ranks like a royal destined for the throne."

She had scoffed at him, sipping her brandy. There hadn't been anything close to royalty since the Entente had wiped out the royal family on Celestia. It caused her stomach to churn, thinking about the loss of that beautiful planet. She took no pride in how the Entente had built its Legion, and was silently grateful that she had been in her final year of pilot school when all of that was happening.

"Your father would've been proud of you. You are higher in the ranks now then he was, even won more accolades." 

She had smiled faintly at that, and thanked him. But she had never handled compliments well, and changed the subject quickly.

She sighed softly, stripping out of her uniform in the middle of the living room and kicking it off to the side. She let her long auburn hair loose from the ponytail at the nape of her neck. Reaching for the system card, she turned on her favourite playlist. She and Elijah had always had the same tastes in music, and he always made sure to keep her music files up to date when she visited. Making her way to the large spa-tub in the bathroom, she let her body sink into the warmth and leaned back against the headrest, closing her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The hot tub worked wonders on her aching limbs and sore muscles. Afterward she fell into a deep sleep on the king size bed in her bedroom, still wrapped in nothing but her towel. She barely woke up in time for dinner, with only 20 minutes to spare to get ready. With a loud yawn and a stretch she rose slowly. It was the best rest she’d had a in a good long while. She brushed her long auburn hair and put some product in it to keep its sleek and smooth shine. It felt good to have her hair down past her shoulders, free from the constrictions her helmet, so she left it alone. Going over to the expansive walk-in closet, she pulled the door open and peered inside. Elijah had filled the closet with clothes. She shook her head. He was always doing things like that for people he cared about. Beneath the cool business exterior beat the biggest heart this side of Celestia. She perused the rack, pulling out a floor length gown in her favourite color, amethyst. It was an off the shoulder, cut low, form fitting but slinky, not tight. She slid on a flesh colored bodysuit first, just for comfort’s sake. She loved the feel of a bodysuit under her clothes. Almost like a thin layer of protection, in some weird way. She put on simple make-up, barely there foundation, a little bit of silver eye-shadow to make her green eyes pop, a cats-eye eye-line contour. She didn’t even use lipstick, just a clear gloss. Her lips were a natural berry color and she was never big with make-up. Grabbing a pair of matching amethyst sling backs, she slid them on. She hated heels, but a dinner party wouldn’t kill her, and at least she’d be sitting down the whole time. Plus, it was in her honor. She couldn’t show up in pants and a t-shirt.

Before exiting her room she breathed out a sigh, and squared her shoulders. A while ago, obtaining all these accolades had meant so much to her. But lately, she felt nothing but a weariness deep in her bones that even several good night’s rest couldn’t rid her of. She knew it showed in her eyes, the usually bright green having dimmed, appearing almost empty.

“Alright Silverstone. Let’s do this.”

Exiting her quarters and making her way to the elaborate dining hall (and her place by Elijah’s side at the head) was more difficult then she had originally anticipated. She had become, much to her chagrin, a bit of a celebrity. Everyone began talking about her latest achievement for the Entente. She knew she should be grateful and find a way to enjoy the praise, but internally, all she wanted was to forget about the whole thing and have a quiet dinner alone with her friend. She finally sat down at his right-hand side, and he Elijah waved away the fans, chirping at them,

“Let her breathe, will you? And eat. All of you – there’s a banquet before you. Go!”

She cast him a grateful look.

“This idol business is a pain in a Praetorian’s ass.”

He laughed warmly, his smile equaling his laughter.

“Your color looks lovely on you, as always.”

She shifted, uncomfortable. She had never handled compliments well. 

“Thank you for everything, Elijah. The clothes are too much, really, but I appreciate them, and you.”

“And we appreciate all you do for us, And the Entente. Right, everyone?”

He raised his glass in a toast, and everyone followed suit. Her glass was already filled with a crisp rose wine, and she picked it up, sipping it lightly as everyone clapped.

“Thank you, everyone. Please, let’s enjoy this wonderful feast Elijah has put before us.”

They talked of their old days at school and how their paths had diverged but they hadn’t managed to stay so close over time. The meal was everything Elijah promised, decadent and delicious in every bite.

“Wait until you taste that brandy I promised!”

“I can’t wait. I haven’t had a decent brandy in ages. You’ve gone to all this trouble, our favourite foods, brandy, the clothes.”

He waved a hand dismissively, and then made another gesture, urging a servant to bring the brandy forward,

“It was nothing. I enjoyed doing it.”

“I mean it. It was so kind of…”

The words died on her lips as a lean but muscular arm stretched into her line of vision, filling her glass with brandy. The arm was tanned but brushed with.. body paint. Gold body paint. That’s what had caught her off-guard. She glanced up, and up and .. up. How tall was he? Lean and muscular, the indent of his abs was made more prominent by the paint. He was naked, save for a golden loin cloth tied at his waist . . his chest was smooth, which merely emphasized the shower of fine dark hairs below his navel. That trail of hair thickened as it made its way down below the edges of the loin cloth. She felt her mouth suddenly go dry. His stature wasn’t beefy, but rather brawny, lean and sturdy, every sinewy muscle made firm. His hair was a long black mane down his back. It looked like a cloud of dark chocolate silk, and her fingers itched to touch it. Her hand rose a few inches from the table and she slammed it down forcefully, startled by her primal reaction to touch this stranger. She was dying to know what color his eyes were, but they were downcast and firmly staring at his feet as he stood quietly by her side, as if awaiting further instructions.


	4. Chapter 4

Instructions. Something inside her twisted painfully as she finally took in the gold metal collar around his neck. He was a slave. All the minute details came into sharp focus for her then. All the things she hadn’t initially seen. His wrists and ankles had distinct impressions in them from years of being chained. Scars that blemished the otherwise smooth, tanned skin. She felt herself shudder, involuntarily.

“I knew you’d like him. We do have the same type, most of the time. You always did like them tall and lean. He’s six foot six.”

Emersyn didn’t respond. She looked up at the man again, feeling silly when she realized she was praying she was wrong, that the golden collar around his neck was just a prop, part of a very scantily-clad costume. But there was no mistaking the glowing lights that induced commands (orange to inflict pain, green to mandate the desired response, blue to induce sleep, and red for death). The different switches kept even the most unmanageable slaves complacent. It was the world’s most hideous monitor. She had memories of being collared, at one point in her life. But it had been her choice, just as it had been her choice to leave all those years ago. Choice and consent were never a consideration in the Entente’s mind when they created this barbaric custom. This took all of that away, and she abhorred it. 

It blinked faintly, indicating it was currently on the lowest setting, basically just remaining activated to detect any odd activity, like an urge to escape. If detected, it would stop it immediately. On its highest setting, it could, for all intense and purposes, hypnotize the slave into doing the person holding the controller's bidding. The person holding that controller could manipulate the slave's mind and make him say, do or think whatever they wanted. Each controller was set to a frequency for a specific slave. Elijah was the only one with a master controller, because he was, after all, the master of his domain. She was focusing on these disgusting aspects so that she wouldn't look at the red light on the collar. It wasn't lit, but the idea that at any minute this strong, viral life could be snuffed out with the flip of a switch ... she reached her now shaking hand out for her glass of brandy, drinking it down in one swift gulp. 

"I knew you'd like him. I didn't realize how much, though. I've never seen you speechless before. You'll have to let me know how he is. He's only just gotten here - I just purchased him from the Legion's finest training station on Kabul."

She needed another drink, badly. Elijah motioned with a finger and the man was at her side again, filling her glass. She drank it down again, quickly.

"Slow down, slugger. What's the rush?

She closed her eyes for a moment, willing the memories away. She was remembering how, on the lowest blue setting, it induced sleep; on the highest blue setting, it coerced the slave into turning over their body to the person with the controller, for that person to use (or mistreat) however they saw fit. She willed herself to open her eyes and remember where she was, in public, surrounded by people. She had to maintain decorum. She forced herself to smile, and look at Elijah,

"After that battle, I couldn't resist how good this brandy is. What were you saying?"

"Oh, I was telling you about him," Elijah gestured to the man on her right, "I've heard some rather outlandish stories, I can't wait to tell you. I don't know myself if any of them are true or not, but they say he's been rather rigorously testing, and his stamina exceeds any slave they've seen this side of the seven realms. I can tell you, he is well endowed."

The man had filled her glass a third time, and she had just sipped at it when Elijah said this. She sputtered and coughed, causing him to laugh.

"Elijah."

"What, did you think I'd buy him, sight unseen? I had to inspect the merchandise. He cost me a small fortune, you know. He's a rare breed."

She didn't want to ask why, but at the same time she was dying to know. She looking at Elijah, expectantly.

"Well I thought for sure you'd have guessed, given your obsession with that planet. He's Celestian."

Her jaw fell open like a swinging door and she swung her head around to stare at the man again. It was like looking at he last surviving animal in a magnificent species, long ago extinct; his spirit inhibited by the collar that kept him at bay. No wonder his every movement seemed refined.

"Celestian." She whispered the word almost reverently. 

If there were a dozen survivors from the slaughter of that planet she would be truly stunned. 

"What color are his eyes?" She hadn't realized she'd spoken aloud. She couldn't explain this urgent need she had for him to look at her. 

"Raise your eyes to the lady," Elijah spoke to the man. When he didn't respond, Elijah's hand went for the controller in his pocket. Before she could object, it ha already happened. She felt the man tense beside her as the electric jolt went through him. "I said, look at the lady." It was definitely an order, his tone colder, more firm.

The man raised his head, his eyes a brilliant cerulean blue. As he met her gaze, the color changed to a liquid silver. She caught her breath. There was no fear in them, no hint of surrender to his fate, only a silent outpouring of roguish strength. She knew, in that one look, that he would never truly submit to anyone. No matter what collar he wore, his spirit was unbreakable. And then, it was gone, as if the spark she had seen in his eyes had never been there at all. Looking back at her were merely the empty eyes of a slave.

"Introduce yourself, insolent one." Elijah chided him, his tone joking.

The man paused just long enough for Elijah to reach for his control again, giving the hint that he might not answer. He spoke in a low voice, smoother then the brandy that she had consumed. It sent a fiery ripple down her spine.

"My name is Ravi."


	5. Chapter 5

"He cost me a pretty penny, you know. Even damaged." Elijah remarked offhandedly.

She looked back at her friend, a bit unnerved.

"He is right here, you know."

Elijah gave her a snide look. His gentleness only went so far. 

"Eme, this is the way things are. He knows that. He's been in this life for a decade."

"I don't have to like the way things are." 

She felt Ravi jerk slightly at her words, but she only noticed it because of his close proximity to her. Elijah hadn't noticed anything. 

She spoke again, “What did you mean by ‘damaged’?”

She was still trying to grasp how it was ‘normal’ to speak of him as if he wasn’t even there.

Elijah stood up from the table, motioning for everyone around them to continue enjoying themselves. 

“Come with me, Emersyn. Ravi, you, too.”

She stood, following Elijah, Ravi trailing behind them, his steps slow but sure. She had never been so ‘aware’ of a person before. She could sense his growing apprehension as if it was a warm light beaming on her backside. It caused her to shiver as she made her way into Elijah’s massive study/office. Ravi stood off to the right, and Elijah closed the doors behind them. 

“Show her, Ravi.”

Ravi moved to stand in-front of Emersyn, turning his wrists palm up for her inspection. The inner linings of both wrists were covered with glaring, substantial scar tissue. 

“He did it on Kabul. If they hadn’t found him when they did, he would’ve gotten free and escaped.”

She felt her eyes sting, and she turned away sharply, glaring at Elijah, “Without his _hands_ , how far do you think he would have gotten? It wasn’t an escape tactic, it was a suicide attempt.”

Elijah continued, not missing a beat, “He nearly bled to death. We were able to repair the nerve damage and he has full function of both hands, as you can see. After that incident, they were eager to sell him. He was causing too much trouble. And since he was..”

“ _Damaged_.” She breathed the word out with contempt.

“Yes . .”

“You got him on sale, because he would rather die than continue to live in chains. And this is what? A bargain?”

“Emersyn, calm down. I wanted to explain this to you in private.”

She turned her gaze to Ravi, meeting those silver eyes once more. She saw it again, the briefest of flashes. Bitter amusement, or confusion, she wasn’t sure. Then it was gone again. She knew her emotions were on full display. She had no poker face.

“I’m sorry.”

The words slipped from her lips without warning, and she whispered them so softly she wasn’t sure he heard .. but he did. The shock was clear on his face then, and he stared at her, unblinking.

“Ravi, you may leave us,” Elijah spoke quietly.

Ravi continued to study Emersyn, unflinching. Typically slaves only looked at someone when given permission. But anyone who thought this man’s spirit was broken was an idiot.

“Ravi. Now.” 

Elijah spoke more forcefully but he did not reach for his controller this time. 

“Ask Valentina to bring us the brandy, before you head back to your quarters.”

Ravi nodded in compliance, but before dropping his gaze his eyes wandered to her one more time. The shocked look was gone, succeeded by something else that made her cheeks flush slightly. She watched him as he left, admiring the litheness of his movements. It took all she had to shove down the cold knot that had settled in her stomach. She turned back to Elijah,

“Can we sit down?”

“Yes, of course.”

They settled in two comfortable leather chairs and Valentina brought in the brandy with two glasses, lighting the small fireplace in his study for them before she departed. Valentina was a short girl with blazing red hair and fine, pale features. She was half-kitsune, her foxtails swishing behind her as she walked. Her eyes were a tawny brown, Emersyn caught a glimpse as she watched the girl fawn over Elijah. There was a tenderness to everything she did. The girl nodded when he instructed she could leave, and did so abruptly.

“I’m sorry, Eme, if all of that upset you. I thought it might. That’s why I brought you in here, instead of.. well,” he gestured towards the door, “Discussing it out there, in-front of everyone.” She nodded in silent thanks, sipping her brandy. After a few moments of silence, Elijah sipped his brandy, looking into the fire before continuing, “You know, he tried to rip the collar off once.” His voice was quieter now, as if he was afraid to say the words too loud, “I’m not sure if he knew at the time that it was surgically attached to him. There is no removing it. Not without another surgery, anyway.”

“I’m not sure any slave is privy to all the minute details of their subjection.” She spit the words out venomously. 

Elijah cast her a despondent look. 

“I didn’t make him do those things, Eme. I’m sorry for his circumstances, but I can’t change them. I was afraid he would end up like the other Celestian survivors, worked to death in a labor camp.”

She shrugged. The entire situation seemed to have no bright side. “He might have preferred that to whoring himself out.” 

Elijah looked at her, unsure. “Do you think I should have left him there? The slave trader was ready to take his eyes out or claw up his face after the escape incident.”

Emersyn felt ill at the picture those words painted in her mind. She closed her eyes, sipping her brandy for a minute. Slowly opening them, she looked at Elijah wearily,

“I’m sorry. This subject winds me up tighter than a spring. You didn’t make things the way they are, and after all your generosity, I don’t mean to be harsh with you.”

Elijah smiled at her. Things were simpler for him, in some ways. Forgiveness came easy to him. They continued to talk for a while, and then she excused herself to her chambers. Once there, she discarded the shoes and the long gown in favor of a simple dark blue silk robe. She felt off-balance from too much brandy, she was out of practice at drinking; and despite her nap earlier, going to bed seemed like the best idea right now.


	6. Chapter 6

When the bell at her door rang, she started a bit in surprise. She crossed the room and slid open the door. Ravi stood on the other side.

“Ravi. What ..”

He wasn’t looking at her this time, his eyes fixed on the floor in-front of him. 

“I am honored, Captain.”

“Honored? Honored for what?”

“To be chosen.” He paused effectively, before continuing, “To pleasure you.” 

She stared at him, pretty sure she had just swallowed her own tongue. 

He spoke again, “Elijah left you a message.”

The communicator beside her door was blinking. She pressed it and waited.

“I promised you dessert earlier, and we skipped right to the drinks. You might be surprised at how much you like it, if you just give it a chance.”

Emersyn’s cheeks flamed, and she turned away from Ravi, embarrassed. He was just as handsome as he had been a few hours before, although the cuffs and chain that bound his wrists together made her heart clench.

“Ravi…”

It was difficult for her to hold a conversation with someone when they wouldn’t look at her. All she could see of those eyes she couldn’t forget where long, dark lashes resting on chiseled cheekbones. He extended a chained hand to her, holding out the controller in his palm. 

She breathed out the words in horror, “They make you carry your own death warrant?”

His head snapped up, looking at her keenly. She knew this was incredibly bold behavior for a slave, and he seemed to come to the realization at the same moment, lowering his eyes once more.

“Look at me.”

He rose his head again, but it was the empty eyes of a slave that looked back at her, the flicker already snuffed out. He held the controller out to her again. She knew that if she took it, she would own him, completely. Each individual control unit was mapped to the brainwaves of the slave it was created for. If she accepted the controller, he was hers. He would do her laundry, draw her a bath, or kiss her with deliberately enforced passion. If what Elijah had told her was true, he would have sex with her until her limbs turned into gelatin and she demanded he stop. The brainwave simulator could make him appear as if he was in love with her. He would say or do anything that she wanted. All of her dreams made into temporary reality. But it would only be temporary. Her eyes were riveted to him, and he returned her heated gaze, unflinching. They both knew what taking the controller meant. The images she had conjured up took her breath away, but the manner in which she’d achieve them left her feeling queasy and almost ill. 

“I’m sorry, Ravi. I.. I can’t do this.”

Confusion filtered across his face. “Sir St. James, said ..”

“I know what he said. But he was wrong.”

“You … don’t want me.”

Her lips fluttered but no words came out. She did want him. In a visceral, instinctive way that almost scared her, it was so strong. But not like this. She couldn’t force someone to lay with her, no matter how “accepting” the rest of the seven realms was with this concept. The idea of it sickened her and ruined any possibility of enjoying the pleasure he could bestow upon her.

“I… it’s not.. I.. I can’t. I’m sorry. This is all a big mistake. Please go.”

“But..” He cut himself off abruptly, his jaw clenching as he squared his shoulder and stood up straighter. He resumed the submissive position, lowering his eyes. “As you wish, Captain.” 

His voice had that smooth, flat tone that caused goosebumps to emerge on her skin. His eyes raked over her body, which she remembered now was sheathed in just the silk robe. As he turned to go, she noticed that his hair was clean, his body oiled and manhood sheathed with a softer loincloth. He had been outfitted for her. She wondered, dizzily, if there were slaves who prepped other slaves for these duties, prior to sending them out. Her head swam as she closed the door, leaning against it for a minute. Her body had infused with a sudden rush of heat and she hadn’t realized she’d been holding her breath. Her heart was racing. Her dreams that night were feverish, visions of him coming to her with tenderness in his eyes, desire in his touch and no chains or collars in sight.


	7. Chapter 7

Emersyn awoke feeling more invigorated then she had in a long time. The humidity and dryness of the day before had broken, and it proved to be a mild and calm day with a light breeze. She took a long walk around the expansive grounds of the property and then another long soak in the spa-tub. The only problem she seemed to have was this incessant need to scrutinize her surroundings for any sight of Ravi. She didn’t even know him. This was absurd. As she made her way into the main dining hall to meet Elijah for dinner, she promised herself that she wouldn’t ask where he was. She was probably better off not knowing, or for that matter, ever seeing him again. He unsettled her. Those eyes of his had the ability to make her feel unmoored, and it disturbed her.

When Elijah suggested they finish the brandy from the night before, Emersyn didn’t protest. She felt Ravi’s approach before she saw him and focused intently on the pattern in the tablecloth before her as if she was studying a battle plan. The decanter of brandy was set down rather heavily to her right, causing her to jump slightly. Then the glasses appeared, clinking together with a loud ‘ping’ noise. This was all very strange. Yesterday, his moves were effortless, graceful and without sound. The hand that set down the glasses was shaking slightly. He clenched it, but it only made his arm tremble more. She looked up then, drawing in her breath sharply. He looked ghastly. His tanned skin was faintly ashy, and it was obvious he was using all of his strength to stand upright and not shake in plain sight. The words slipped from her lips again, much like the apology last night, unbidden, 

“What happened to you?”

Elijah spoke forcefully, “Ravi, go. Valentina can serve us.”

“No! Wait.” 

She reached without conscious thought for Ravi’s wrist. It caused him to look up at her, and she gasped aloud again. His face was worn, almost grim and his silver eyes were now a dark gray, the color of mud. Discomfort and debilitation looked back at her. She noticed his wrists and ankles were raw and sore as if he had been straining against the chains for an exorbitant amount of time.

“What the hell happened?”

Hostility gleamed in his eyes and then was gone, as if he couldn’t maintain it.

“Ravi. What did I say?” Elijah’s tone was cool, clipped.

Emersyn’s throat burned with acid, and she felt like she was going to be sick. Unable to tear her eyes from him, she watched him walk away. The nimble stride was gone, warped into a shuffling, agonized gait that made her own body hurt just witnessing it.

“I’m so sorry, Eme. I didn’t think to have someone else bring the brandy.”

Turning her heated green eyes to Elijah, she didn’t ask a third time, putting more force behind her words, “Tell me what happened to him.”

“Griffin got a little carried away with the punishment. I didn’t know until afterward, I wouldn’t have let it get that far.”

“Punishment for what?”

“Usually it would just be overnight with the pain setting on two but Griffin insists that Ravi is insolent and anything less than four doesn’t have much effect.” 

Elijah winced at the horrorstruck look that crossed his friend's face.

“Much .. effect…” Emersyn choked out the words. They were sitting here, nonchalantly discussing the fact that Ravi had essentially been tortured all night. 

Elijah winced again, 

“The moment I was told that Griffin turned the volume up to six a few times to emphasize the price of failure, I had it stopped immediately, I promise you.”

“What was he unsuccessful with?”

Elijah looked surprised, sitting back slowly. He watched her for a minute, but he could see by her distressed expression, she was hardly kidding.

“He failed to please you. The price of failure is punishment in all the realms. I’m sorry, Eme, I thought you at least knew that.”

Her face paled considerably and she closed her eyes, willing herself not to be ill. After a beat, she was able to open her eyes and respond,

“But he didn’t FAIL. I sent him AWAY! There’s a difference.”

“Griffin said that Ravi had obviously said or done something to displease you, and Ravi knows the punishment for not satisfying clients.”

“But he didn’t do anything wrong. You KNOW ME, Eli. You know I didn’t want forced mating.”

“He could have persuaded you to change your mind. That’s his job. He failed, and he knew the punishment if he was not successful at his task.”

Emersyn’s body froze. She remembered that moment of uncertainty as Ravi reluctantly lingered in her doorway. The “But..” that had escaped his lips, and the look of confusion and resigned acceptance on his face. He knew the doom that he was heading for when he left her. He allowed her to send him away, knowing full well what was coming when he returned without completing his mission. The guilt crushed her like an invisible vice around her heart. She hadn’t understood what her dismissal would mean for him. But he knew … and still, he hadn’t said a word.

“I’m sorry, Eme.” Elijah’s voice was soft now. “I was so sure you’d be into him, and after the way you looked at him last night, I was certain you had changed your mind.”

She couldn’t stop shuddering. Her callow disregard for the system she loathed had brought down even more pain and misery on someone who had already seen more than his fair share of it.

“Can you tell me why you sent him away? I’m sorry, but I need to know before I give him to the next client.”

“Next client..?” 

“Yes. Calista Frost asked for him, but I was saving him for you. You know her, she handles liquor trading on Region 3.”

“She’s half-Chupacabra.”

“Yes, I know.”

“She would claw him to pieces.”

“She does tend to rough them up a bit, but she compensates well for their time and healing afterward.”

Revulsion boiled inside her, hotter than the brandy she was drinking. Hatred of the system and for this half-woman, half-alien who used people as scratching posts for her poorly vented emotions.

“He’s mine,” she spoke quickly, with vehemence. “You promised him to me. I want him tonight, and for the rest of my stay. No exceptions.”

Elijah was dumbfounded. “But I thought..”

“You said I could change my mind, right?

“Yes, of course.. but I –“

“You were right. I should have listened to you.”

Elijah shook his head. “Alright, I’ll make sure he is sent to your quarters.”

She stood-up abruptly, 

“Thank you, Elijah. If you don’t mind, I’d like to retire early tonight.”

He nodded absently. It was just as well, he had a Major coming in from Maragalos this evening that required extra attention.


	8. Chapter 8

She couldn’t stop fidgeting, walking back and forth across the expansive living room area; and even though she was waiting for it, the ring of the bell still startled her. She yanked the door open. In the bright lights of the hall his face appeared even more gaunt and colorless. The magnitude of his injuries became crystal clear as he valiantly fought the urge to sway on his feet. She knew he would look at her again when she spoke, but she couldn’t stop herself, 

“Why didn’t you tell me what would happen to you when I sent you away?”

When he rose his head to meet her eyes, she saw the answer in them before he spoke the words.

“Ego is a valuable thing to a slave.”

She stepped back to allow him to enter, shutting the door behind him.

“That wasn’t ego. That was your pride.”

“Same thing.”

She let out the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. His feet trembled slightly as he attempted to ignore the ripples of pain shooting through his body. He handed her the controller and then with shaky hands he picked at his loincloth. Her cheeks flushed and she stopped him quickly.

“Don’t!”

His head rose as he looked at her again. He didn’t say anything, but he stopped his movement. He let his hands return to the typical submission stance as he clasped them in-front of him.

“Sit down on the bed, before you collapse. It’s through there,” she gestured to the open door on the right. Her voice shook with worry. He looked paler by the minute. He turned to make his way into the room and staggered slightly. She rushed to his side, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him to her for support.

“I can –“

“You hush, and let me help you. That’s an order.”

“As you wish, Captain.”

He leaned against her, allowing her to lead him into the bedroom. She eased him onto the bed, but saw him wince as the cuffs cut at his wrists. Swearing under her breath, she picked up the controller. It had been eons since her one session training with this instrument, and she’d done her best to forget everything about it, never planning on using one of these things. She had only taken the one session because she was ordered to by a commanding officer. 

“I can’t remember how to use this thing.” She looked to him, her expression troubled, “Tell me.”

“The green button.” (mind manipulation)

“What? No! I’m not trying to manipulate your brain.”

“Orange, then.” (pain)

Her hands shook so much she almost dropped the controller. “Why the fuck would I want to hit that?”

His murky dark gray eyes met her green ones.

“You asked for me, knowing that I am.. like this.”

“You think I LIKE seeing you this way?”

“Some find it very enjoyable.”

She fought the fury that rose in her like a windstorm, knowing full well it was simply propelled by the terrible realization that each of his wounds was entirely her fault. 

“I asked for you because Elijah was going to hand you over to a half-Chupacabra tonight. They’re dangerous. They enjoy inflicting excessive pain on others. She would have carved you up like a filet of fish. I’ve seen her fight. She’s a savage.”

“I’ve seen the fifth and the seventh circles of hell. I’m sure she doesn’t come close.”

His voice was empty, his eyes inert. She felt as if someone was digging their nails into her heart, one pointed finger at a time. It constricted painfully. She looked down at the controller, studying it from every angle and making sure not to touch any of the buttons. There was a button underneath it, on its backside. With trepidation, she pushed it. The chains unclasped and clattered noisily at Ravi’s feet. It caused her to jump slightly, but that was nothing compared to the surprise on his face.

“You want me without chains?”

“I wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t,” she quipped, an immense sense of relief flooding her at having found the right button. She picked them up and threw them angrily into the bedside dresser drawer. She didn’t want to look at them or see them. Then it registered – he had asked her a direct question. He must have been in shock. He was watching her with caution and bewilderment. This was going to be harder than she had anticipated. Even sitting down he was losing color. He was scaring her.

“What I want is for you to lie down.”

“As you wish.”

He reached for the loincloth again.

“Stop!” 

He looked at her, bemused.

“You requested me. You want me here, in bed, without chains, and you want me to lie down on the bed..”

“But I don’t want you to get naked.”

“You don’t?”

“No.”

Doubt filtered across his face.

“My appearance disappoints you. I’m sorry, for my injuries.”

“Are you kidding? You are…”

She stopped herself quickly. If she told him what she really thought of his tall, lean frame, she’d sound like a first year who had never gone on a date before. She tried again. She wanted him to know he wasn’t going to be sent away a second time.

“Ravi, I do have some …. requests. But right now, all I want is for you to get some sleep. You need to rest. We’ll talk about what I want later.”

“You want me to sleep.. here? In the bed?”

She’d gotten another question out of him. They were finally getting somewhere.

“Yes.”

“But..”

He looked down at the floor beside the bed. In the wall just above the floor was a place to lock his chains. She shuddered at the thought.

“Well I am not a typical person. And I said lay down in that bed and rest. Now.”

His eyes brightened slightly, faintly like the liquid silver of yesterday, and then it petered out again. 

“You really aren’t,” he mused under his breath.

Something in that look thawed her a bit, and her voice lowered. 

“You wouldn’t be able to get the rest you need on the floor in chains. It is my command that you lie down, Ravi.”


	9. Chapter 9

He did as she requested, but just watching him get into the bed was enough to make her wince several times. She foraged in her bag for the small aid kit she always kept on hand. She took out the jar of healing gel she always kept in case of serious injury. She knelt beside him, looked at him expectantly as her brows furrowed,

“I’m going to apply this. It will help you heal, but it’s going to hurt at first.”

He gave a slight nod, not saying a word. Slowly she massaged the healing gel into his ankles, and then his wrists. He only winced twice. Her voice was thick and sounded like she had swallowed gravel when she spoke again,

“I’m truly, deeply sorry. I had no idea what you were going back to when I sent you away like that.”

“You’re apologizing … to a slave?”

“I’m apologizing to someone who was hurt, beyond my comprehension, because of my ignorance.” She stood slowly, putting the gel away in her bag. It was then that she noticed the droplets of blood. There was a faint trail all the way to the door. She spun back around, “You’re bleeding! Where is it?”

He attempted to raise himself from the bed, his voice weak,

“I’ll clean it right away.”

She stopped him, keeping her hand on his shoulder so he wouldn’t get up.

“Are you crazy? Where is the wound, Ravi?”

“I…” he was caught off guard yet again by the earnestness in her gaze. “Left ankle.”

Quickly finding the cut, she cleaned and bandaged it. Her voice shook again,

“They keep both your hands and feet chained?”

“Only at night, or when..” he didn’t finish.

Her troubled green eyes met his gray ones. “I’m truly sorry, Ravi. I swear, I didn’t know.”

“I don’t understand you. You’re apologizing to a slave.”

She could tell from his stature that some of his pain had subsided. Some of the tension in his body had visibly eased. Smiling at him wryly, she stood up,

“Many people have said the same thing. I’m hard to figure out. Just rest, for now. Later we’ll talk about my… requests.”

He watched her with resignation.

“Do as I say, and get some rest, will you?” 

He didn’t believe her, and frankly, who could blame him? She sighed softly. He finally closed his eyes, but she could tell from the rigidity in his posture that he wasn’t sleeping. With weary fingers she reached for the controller, hitting the blue button to induce sleep. His body finally relaxed, and she waited a while before finally turning it off. He was in a deep sleep now, and she hoped he stayed that way for a while. 

She made a bed of blankets and pillows on the floor, chuckling softly to herself. She could just imagine what someone would say if they saw her sleeping at Ravi’s feet, instead of the other way around. When she awoke the next morning, her communicator was blinking with a message. She lowered the volume so it wouldn’t wake Ravi, who was still out cold. It was from Elijah.

“Since you missed breakfast, I can only assume you are making up for lost time. I’ll have the rest of the days meals sent to you, if you prefer to stay in bed all day. Let me know if his stamina lives up to the hype.”

The message came to an end, and Emersyn sighed softly. She knew that she was the one out of bounds with the way things were, not the other way around. But she couldn’t shake the feeling that the way things were was wrong, and she had never doubted her gut before. Too late to start now. She left Elijah a return message, keeping it short and sweet,

“Please have all meals delivered to my quarters until further notice, and do not disturb us at any time, for any reason.” (She paused briefly and then decided to add something so as to not appear suspicious, “I intend to make the most of my vacation, and of him, while I’m here. We’ll talk soon.”


	10. Chapter 10

Sending the message, she tossed the communicator into a corner. She felt a little tension in her neck and shoulders from sleeping on the floor, but another soak in the spa-tub should do the trick.

She got up and began folding the sheets she had made into a makeshift bed on the floor. He was awake now, and watching her with dubious eyes. At least they were a lighter shade of gray, today. The tension in his limbs was gone, and the dark circles around his eyes were slightly fading. He seemed much more stable, and that was a huge relief. She knew he had probably heard everything.

"I'm sorry, if you heard all of that."

"You did it again."

"What?"

"Apologized, to a slave. And you slept..."

His weary eyes followed her every move as she folded the sheets and organized them with the pillows on a small loveseat coach near the bed. She came and sat on the edge of the bed, but kept her distance.

"I'm apologizing to you because it's the right thing to do. I'm the reason you ..."

She looked away, swallowing hard.

"What happened to you is entirely my fault. I never would have sent you away that night if I had known what they would do to you. I only used the controller last night so that you would get some decent rest. I can't blame you for being weary of me, of everything, given what you've probably been through." she sighed softly, standing up, "I'm going to soak. I asked Elijah to bring us some food. We'll talk more about things later." As she headed into the other room, she turned back slowly, giving him an imploring look, "Will you rest until then?"

The weariness in his expression had given way to astonishment. He could only nod as he watched her leave the room. He couldn't figure this woman out. She seemed genuinely distressed by his injuries, and then she made him sleep in the bed, but she made no moves to touch him. Even a moment ago, when she sat on the bed, she kept her distance. Her obvious care for a slave was throwing him off completely. No one had ever shown this type of ... completely non-sexual attention to him in a decade, save for the attendants who prepped him before meeting a new client. And even then, their approach was strictly clinical preparation, there was no tenderness in what they did. Last night, when she had ministered to his wounds, the care and concern were obvious in her every word, every touch. It was extremely destabilizing. Her green eyes would pierce through him and he felt this instinctive pull to tell her whatever she asked him. He knew he could be insolent, but he was proving to be beyond the pale with this woman. He couldn't stop staring at her. What did she want from him, if she didn't want sex? That's all anyone had wanted since he became a slave. This was the way things were. And suddenly, here she was, wanting to .. what? He felt like he had a thousand questions but none of them could formulate into a single usable sentence. He sighed softly to himself. She said they would talk later. Hopefully, she'd give him some answers then.

When she emerged from the spa-tub she slipped on a t-shirt and leggings, combing her auburn hair and allowing it to remain free, spilling past her shoulder blades. Her bell had rung a moment earlier, and she opened the door to pull in the two trays, dismissing the attendant at the door and bringing them in herself. There was a lot of food, but only one empty plate. She frowned down at it, and then shrugged, splitting the steak and vegetables in half and using the serving plate for herself. Ravi watched all this, not saying a word. She gestured towards an empty seat at her dining table.

"Sit."

He made his way to the table, looking at it and then at her, confused.

"You want me to eat... here. With you? At the table?"

Emersyn sank into a chair and gestured again for him to sit down. He did so, reluctantly.

"I want you to eat with me at the table. I want you to look at me, and not the floor. I want you to stop acting like I'm going to use that monstrous contraption of a controller if you ask me a question, because I AM NOT going to use it. I put it away. We'll talk more after. For now, just eat. Please."

She handed him one of the plates full of food, and watched as his eyes rounded in surprise. She realized she was serving him, and his entire way of doing things was turning upside down. He was watching her skeptically, but not eating. She sighed softly,

"I know you have no reason to trust me. But I'm hoping my actions last night and this morning have at least shown you that I'm truly sorry for what happened. I can only promise you that I won't consciously do anything to get you in trouble again, with Griffin or anyone else. Will you please eat?"

Finally, he began eating. She smiled to herself, thinking that he had better table manners then most of her crew. Watching him eat, she knew with an instinctive jolt that she wanted to take care of him from now on. It disturbed her, much like the visceral feelings from a few nights ago. She didn't know him. He certainly couldn't be her partner in life. For all intense and purposes, despite her recent kindness, he probably hated her and everything she represented. She wished they could have met on Celestia, before it had been destroyed. She wished for a lot of impossible things, but lately they were mounting at an alarming rate. They finished everything, and she deposited the empty trays and plates outside her door.


	11. Chapter 11

"I think it's time we discussed those requests I have."

"As you wish."

He resumed the submissive posture in his chair.

"I don't want you to stand or sit like that anymore. I realize I'm asking for the impossible here, but I would like you to try and relax. You can speak freely here, and you can sit however you feel comfortable. In fact - " she gestured towards the expansive couch that could've posed as a bed in her living room area. He looked from it, to her and back again, "Have a seat over there," she instructed. It would probably be more comfortable then the table. He made his way over to it and laid down.

"That's how you feel most comfortable.. sitting?"

"I'm awaiting your instructions."

"I gave them. I asked you to sit down, not lay down. I'm not going to climb on top of you."

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, wearily.

She tried again, her voice firmer this time, "I'm not going to have sex with you."

He snorted.

"I'm serious, Ravi. Sit up."

He waited for her to use the controller. She didn't. 

"If you are waiting for me to use the controller, I told you. I put it away. I meant it."

After a minute, he sat up, resting his hands on his knees.

"So you just want to.."

"Talk to you."

"Why?"

She sat down in front of him on the plush carpet, crossing her legs indian-style. She bit her inner cheek, fighting the urge to throw a pillow at him. Was he always this frustrating? She sighed softly, waving her right hand,

"Indulge me. Please."

He watched her again for another full minute. This time, he was just caught off guard. No one had said the word "please" to him in .. almost a decade. No one had apologized to him in that length of time, or served him food, or allowed him to sleep in the bed while they slept on the floor... snapping out of it, he cleared his throat. He couldn't figure this woman out. What was her end game? She was utterly confounding. Did she actually just want to.. talk? 

"If I'm allowed to ask questions .. what game are you playing?"

"I'm not playing a game."

"What are you doing then?"

"I'm just talking to you."

He sat up slowly, resting his hands on his knees. His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"So you just want to.."

She repeated the words carefully, "Talk with you."

"That's what you want with me? Conversation?"

"Yes. And for you to relax. Although I guess I can't order that."

"You can. You did before."

The hurt was obvious on her face but she hid it quickly, and he immediately regretted his words, although he wasn't sure why. He didn't know what to make of this woman, this supposed champion of his enemy, The Entente Legion. Ever since he'd laid eyes on her, he felt off-balance. Emotions were a luxury he couldn't afford from the moment he had woken up with this collar on, and he had survived this past decade by shutting them off entirely. Until now. She continuously caught him unaware with the depths of emotions in her green eyes, her compassion and gentle touches. He had been visibly affected last night by her ministrations, but she hadn't even noticed. She was took focused on his wounds. She made him feel things he had long forgotten about. Things he hadn't felt for anyone, even before he was captured.

"I told you, I only used it last night because you weren't going to rest properly if I didn't."

He mulled this over before speaking again.

"What do you want from me then? Other than conversation."

"Okay. I'm sorry, I'm really unfamiliar with how all of this.. works, seeing as I never participate in these horrible rituals of ours. Let me see if I can do this right. I give you permission to speak freely, about anything and everything. If I ask you a question, you can answer or choose to decline. If you have a question you are free to ask me, and I will do the same. I want you to look me in the eyes, and not look at the floor. You may react as you see fit, just please don't destroy anything in this room - or apparently leave the quarters, as we are now aware that can result in things I would never like to be a party to, ever again. I don't know how long my mandatory leave is, I could be called back to duty at any time. Until that time comes, I'd like you to stay here, with me. Is that clear enough?"

"You want me here, with you - all the time? Without chains? And without the controller? You really put it away?"

"I did," the relief was evident on her face as she smiled warmly. He was finally understanding her. "And yes, that is what I wish."

He didn't respond right away.

"Then, if I may speak freely, Captain.." his voice resembled a formidable opponent, no trace of the submissive slave remaining, "What will keep me from killing you and attempting to escape?"

She sat back on her hands a little, the smile leaving her face and replaced with an eery sense of calm. She had faced many battles, and fighting was ingrained in her instincts at this point. Despite his height and strength, she knew she could take him, if she had to.

"Nothing. I couldn't blame you for trying, I suppose."

Yet again, Ravi was utterly thrown off by her response. She didn't react with fear and force as he'd anticipated. This woman never acted as he expected. He wondered, vaguely, if he'd ever get used to it. 

Emersyn wasn't surprised at the change in the conversation, or in Ravi's demeanor. She had known from the first night that this man's spirit was not broken. He watched her and then spoke again. This time his tone was calmer, more inquisitive,

"I've heard about you. I know it wouldn't be a simple thing, to take you down."

"It wouldn't." her voice held no trace of arrogance.

"I really don't understand you, at all."

"What is there to understand? I want to know you."

"WHY?" His voice expressed his exasperation. Hurt was evident in both of their expressions, but for different reasons. He sighed, attempting to explain, "Don't you get it?"

She waited, somehow already understanding that if she gave him time, he'd explain,

"How hard do you think it's going to be for me? To act . . . free, and then go back to - back to.."

His voice faltered, and when the recognition hit her she shrank backward as if he had slapped her. He might as well have. The reality slammed into her like a punch to the stomach. Her eyes immediately watered and she turned away, faking a cough. She covered her mouth with her hand, squeezing her eyes shut and willing the tears backward, but they spilled over her cheeks, unheeded. God damn it. Why couldn't she keep it together around him?

His brows knit together in confusion. He found himself crouching down by her side, reaching out for her shoulder. Despite his best efforts, he wanted to believe that she was different from all the rest.. but not allowing himself to believe in anything was how he'd managed to survive. It was going against every instinct he'd created in order to get by. She was more dangerous than the controller; she caused his self-control to slip of his own free-will. No one had ever done that. From the first time she'd reached for his wrist, he'd felt an electric shock wave all the way up his arm. For a long time nothing had surprised him anymore, but she did, at every turn. Whatever expectations he had she destroyed the night before. He was completely caught off-guard by her every look, every gesture - but that wouldn't stop him from his mission. He would wait until he could escape, and he would find his sister. Their parents had been killed, but he still had family out there, somewhere. He would find Ryn, if he had to die trying. 

"Hey. It's okay." his voice was soft, even gentle.

She swiped angrily at the flowing tears and turned her face away from him.

"How can you possibly be comforting ME, right now?"

He shrugged, "This is all I know." He paused briefly, "It's kind of you, though. To care. I don't remember the last time someone gave a damn, to be honest."


	12. Chapter 12

He brought her some tissues, sitting down beside her on the plush carpet. After a moment, she turned to face him. He attempted again, to understand.

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Too difficult for a slave to understand, you mean."

Her eyebrows narrowed, "I know you're smart. But you don't have to be a smart-ass all the time."

He was obviously goading her.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But you won't believe me."

"Try me."

"I hate this entire concept. Slavery is wrong. I think about what they make you do and I... I feel sick."

Yet again, he was surprised by her words. But he couldn't show it. So he pressed her further,

"And you thought being kind to a slave for a week would ease a lifetime of suffering, or just your conscience?"

She recoiled at his words, and once more he regretted them.

"I just thought you might like a few days of peace. No one controlling your every move or hurting you if you make a slight mistake."

"What do you get out of it?"

A few moments ago she had given him permission to ask anything he liked. How could she possibly regret something so quickly? She thought about it for a moment before responding,

"I want someone to talk to who won't mind if I don't always speak the Entente Legion hyperbole." she was aware her words could get her into trouble, but she didn't care.

"Maybe you should consider getting a pet," he paused briefly, "Unless.. is that what you're doing with me?"

His words hurt her, and he could see it. She stood up, staring down at him in confusion,

"Why are you trying to upset me?" He didn't say anything. Realization hit her like a thunderbolt. "You think if you make me angry enough, I'll use the controller."

He still didn't answer, but she knew she was right. She could see it, in the way he dropped his heated gaze from hers. He rose to his feet slowly.

"Like I've been saying - you have no reason to trust me, and I can only imagine how you feel about the Entente Legion.."

"I loathe the Legion with every fiber of my being, but that's not what this is about."

"What, then? Am I so vile that even the concept of freedom isn't worth spending time with me?"

"You know you aren't vile. Confounding yes, but never vile."

Meeting her confused gaze, he sighed again. He cursed himself for noticing the indent in her cheek, and for wanting to trace it with his thumb. She just didn't get it. When he spoke, that cool flat-effect was back, and his words were oddly kind,

"You left something out of your appealing offer."

She waited for him to explain, and he did,

"What happens to me when you leave?"

"What do you mean?"

"As I was trying to say, earlier.. a week of freedom with you is probably the best offer I will ever receive, as a slave. But knowing what I'm returning to when you are called back to duty, do I take this taste of heaven, when it's all I'll ever have? Or am I better off not knowing?"

She turned away again, slumping down onto the couch nearby.

"I'm a complete and utter idiot."

He followed after her, standing in-front of her ... a looming, lithe tree that half of her desperately wanted to climb, and the other wanted to recoil from. She just kept screwing up.

"I believe you are a great many things, Captain, but I'm certain that an idiot isn't one of them." 

"You can leave." Her voice was small.

"Are you ordering me to go?"

Her head snapped up, "No.. I thought you wanted to leave."

She was at a total loss. This feeling of being completely unmoored was so unsettling. She wanted to protect him from everything outside this room. She wanted him to take her until her limbs gave way and she couldn't move. She wanted .. so much. It overwhelmed her. She bit her lip, unsure of what to say next. 

The emotions that swirled in the depths of her green eyes might just be his undoing. They were like a tidal wave crashing over him again and again. He felt his knees weaken, and he sat down beside her in spite of himself. 

"You are giving me a choice, are you not?"

"Of course."

"Then help me to understand what it is I'm choosing between."


	13. Chapter 13

She raised a hand to rub her forehead. It was too early in the day for a brandy, but she was beginning to feel like she needed some liquid courage to keep this up.

"I don't know what you mean."

"If I stay with you, what do you require from me?"

"I already told you. I want you to feel free to do as you please."

"But not satisfy you."

She felt the blush creeping up her neck and hated how obvious she was. Her response was pointed,

"I'm sure that comes as a relief to you. A respite from your normal duties."

"What if that's what I wanted to do?"

She lifted her chin. She was no dowdy schoolgirl. She was a Captain, a fighter pilot, and it was time she remembered that. 

"Given all you've experienced at the hands of my employer, and even me, albeit unknowingly, I'm positive that isn't the case. You aren't the only one with pride. I find no enjoyment in the idea of forcing someone to have sex with me. I won't do that, no matter how accepting they try to make it in today's society."

He remained undisturbed by her words, "It wouldn't be a burden to satisfy you. You've shown yourself to be extremely kind and gentle, unlike the Chupacabra I was supposed to be with last night."

His tone was differential, and without meaning to he had returned to that submissive pose, clasping his hands in-front of himself. He was testing her, again! She jumped to her feet, astounded,

"You are doing it again, aren't you?"

He didn't answer.

" **WHY?** After everything we've talked about, everything I've said, you still think I would resort to forcing you to be with me sexually?"

He didn't deny it, but he held up a hand to calm her, 

"I only meant that it.. it might be nice. To have sex in freedom, when I want to, because I want to . . even if only for a little while."

Her self-control was precariously close to crumbling. The images that were floating through her mind were making her knees weak. She sank back into the couch.

"Could you? Mate freely, I mean."

"You heard Sir Elijah. I've been trained by the best."

"I mean... I thought Celestians believed in hand-fasting. In bonding, mind, soul and body."

"We do. But that concept disintegrated when my planet was destroyed."

"This life was forced on you. But if you could, you'd still live as they did?"

"I would. But that's a fantasy now. No one believes in destiny, anymore."

"You might be surprised."

When would she stop catching him off-guard? And when would he stop allowing it? He didn't respond, and she spoke again,

"I named my ship Destiny. Not all of use are mindless animals, who only have sexual needs that require temporary gratification."

"You believe in that?"

"I do. My parents did. They loved Celestia."

"But you aren't Celestian." He was confused.

"No, I wasn't born there, but I was conceived there."

Pain flashed in his eyes. "I was Celestian. Now I'm just a slave."

"Ravi, no.." She had never seen him so close to appearing beaten. She touched his shoulder, and although he braced himself initially, she felt him relax after a moment. She felt that electricity again when she touched him and she retracted her hand, looking at it curiously for a second before dropping it to her side. "Ravi, if you want to go, I would understand."

"No, you don't." His tone was bitter again, suddenly.

"What?"

"What are your instructions." 

"I told you - it's your choice. You can stay or leave."

"Choice is something I haven't had in a decade. You will never understand."

"I promise, I will make sure you aren't punished again. I will tell Elijah that you satisfied me. I'll make sure he understands and that nothing happens to you."

He watched her impassively. She was learning to read his silences, despite their short time together. She spoke again,

"Ravi, tell me what's wrong."

"What are your instructions." He repeated the words in a monotone.

"Must I order you to answer me?"

He shrugged, but said nothing.

He had seen her put the controller away when she thought he was sleeping. Without a word he got up, went into the bedroom, took it from her bag and brought it back, holding it out to her.

"I won't make your choice for you, and I won't use that thing on you, either!" She slapped it out of his hand and it clattered to the floor.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. There is no choice, not for me. There never was one."

"I don't understand."

His shoulders sagged slightly.

"If you send me back, Griffin will know that I didn't fulfill my duties."

"I told you. I'll tell them that you satisfied me and I just changed my mind about the length of our time together. Nothing will happen this time."

He shook his head. "Griffin will assume that I displeased you in some way because you changed your mind. He will consider it a second failure, no matter how you try to sugarcoat it."

"But that's not true!"

"It wasn't true the first time either, was it?"

Her head was swimming. She felt suddenly sick.

"What is the punishment for failing a second time?"

When he didn't respond, she grasped him by the shoulders, forcing him to meet her eyes.

"Ravi?"

"Death," he whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

Emersyn was curled up in the fetal position on the bed. Her sobs had finally subsided but her face was still red. She tried to hide her face with her arms. Ravi sat on the other side of the bed, watching her attentively. 

"Are you enjoying this?"

"Watching you sob over my possible impending death? Not really, no."

She lowered her arms and gave him a dark look. He held out the box of tissues. She gripped it, tearing it from his hands.

"I guess I should be, though. The great idol of the Legion, reduced to tears at the thought of a slave dying is pretty amusing."

She reached out for one of the pillows, throwing it at him. He blocked it easily, laughing.

"It's not even remotely funny. It's god awful."

He wouldn't dare admit that her tears tore at him. He felt terrible, honestly. He was just trying to make her understand the circumstances, not send her into a fit of hysterics. He couldn't wrap his mind around why she cared so much, or at all, for that matter. 

"If you were a typical member of the Legion, I might enjoy it, I suppose. They destroy planets without batting an eye, ruin lives without a second thought. They don't cry at the destruction of thousands of lives, let alone one unknown slave. But you are anything but typical, I'm realizing that more all the time."

"The Entente hasn't destroyed anything for a long time," she whispered weakly. She knew it wasn't much of a defense.

"Ten years. The year I was captured, to be exact."

She winced. "I was still in training at the air academy when Celestia was ruined."

"I didn't think you'd participate in that. Not after the way you've spoken of my home planet."

"I wouldn't."

And despite everything he'd instilled in himself since being captured, he believed her. They sat in silence for a while. He rubbed at his ankles and wrists, absently. They felt much better today.

"Do you need some more healing gel?"

She sat up, facing him.

"No, thank you. It's much better now, thanks to you."

"Ravi?"

She was biting her lip again. Every time she did it he wanted to grab her and kiss her, soothing the hurt lip with his tongue. It was mind boggling and annoying at the same time. He fidgeted, clearing his throat,

"Yes?"

"You knew what would happen to you if I sent you away again."

"Yes."

"So was it a test? To see if I meant everything I said?"

"I've never seen a ruse baited more enticingly than yours. I had to be sure."

"And now you are..?"

"I'm sure you mean what you say."

"Who are you, Ravi?"

The words slipped from her lips and she cursed her inability to keep things to herself around this man.

"I am merely a subjugated slave of the Legion." He responded automatically without thinking.

"You may be collared, but they haven't conquered you."

He reached instinctively for the collar.

"If they think that has defeated you, they are all idiots."

He lowered his hand, his tone taking on a more mocking air,

"Then I am very lucky that the majority of other Legion members are not as perceptive as you are."

She studied him for another minute before replying,

"This is all a rouse, isn't it? Making them think they've beaten you. So you can do what? Escape?"

"You say I'm smart, but then you take me for a fool." He looked at her keenly. "If I did have such a plan, I would be an idiot to admit it to a Legion Captain."


	15. Chapter 15

She got up from the bed and went to the bathroom, washing her face. She took a deep breath, looking at herself in the mirror. She had never felt so utterly lost in her entire life. As a child, all she had wanted to do was fly. As an adult, she had made more than her fair share of excuses on behalf of the Entente in order to keep flying. But Ravi was a living, breathing example of the darker side of her career - the part she had willfully avoided, until now. He forced her to face it, and she wasn't dealing with it nearly as well as she would've liked. She didn't remember the last time she had cried like that. Probably when her parents died. He made her face the ugly truth, or he was making her face it. One painful moment at a time. She sighed softly, going back into the bedroom. She sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"When I joined The Entente.. all I wanted to do was be a pilot. I just wanted to fly in space."

She wasn't sure if she was talking to herself, or to Ravi.

"And suddenly you don't like the price you've paid to fly?"

"I loathe the price that others had to pay at the hands of the Entente. Your people. Celestia. This system they've created that is just so utterly flawed. All of it." She let out an exasperated breath and then turned to face him, sitting closer.

"Ravi. Can you.. consider my offer? For this short time, however long it is, forget my employer. Forget the system. I don't want the Entente or my rank to be a part of this."

"If that is your order, Captain."

"Are you ever going to stop baiting me?"

He didn't answer. She tried again,

"No orders. No controller." She suddenly felt so drained from this conversation. "Just a request between ... friends."

"Friends?" He eyed her suspiciously. "You weren't kidding earlier about spouting radical hyperbole. If anyone heard you say that,"

"I'd be stripped of my title and probably working in the stocks, I know. But that doesn't change the fact that if I could make it so, I would. It's the way it should be. I'm sorry it isn't. If I could change things.."

Her eyes wandered to his collar, and she looked away, quickly.

"You'd what? Free me?"

This time, she didn't answer. It was the first time she didn't have a sharp retort. She tried in vain to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. Ravi spoke again,

"You know you can't."

"I know. I wish I could. I'm sorry."

She wished she could read beyond the dull look in his eyes. She turned away, unable to look at him for the moment. Against his better instincts, he felt his heart concave towards her . The depths of the emotion she'd shown him in the past forty-eight hours was staggering. She truly cared about him, and for the life of him, he couldn't understand why. He hadn't given her much reason to. If anything, he'd rebuked her at every turn. He moved into her proximity, coming so close she could feel the heat radiating off his skin, against her back.

"I have a choice to make," he whispered the words, as if he was afraid to say them too loud, "Do I spend this time as a willing slave, or living a fantasy of freedom?"

She turned to face him. Their faces were so close now. She looked up, and his eyes were that liquid silver again, bright and shining. As he dipped his head, his long black hair spilled over his shoulders, like a wild mane. He reminded her of a regal stallion, captured but not conquered, wild despite his chains. She wondered absently if she was a world class idiot, to pass up the chance to have this man any way she wanted, for however long she was here. She'd never met anyone on any of the seven realms who made her feel so much, and he'd hardly touched her in the time they'd spent together. It had been so long since she'd been touched. Maybe her body was just responding out of sheer necessity. Some part of her knew that wasn't true. But the fact that this acerbic man, with his equally sharp wit and tongue, could melt her to the wick with just a look .. it didn't bode well for her heart. But it was too late for that. On some level, she'd known it the moment she touched his wrist the first time; and on that same level, she knew she'd never survive the guilt she'd feel if she used the controller on him. She'd rather never have him, then have him against his will. She was an all or nothing type of girl. Always had been. She held her breath and bit her lip, awaiting his decision.

He fought the urge to growl low in his throat. Every time she bit her lip, it drove him crazy. He let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and tried to focus,

"If you aren't a Captain during our time together, what do I call you?" his voice was smoother then the brandy she loved, husky and deep. 

"My name is Emersyn," she took a small step back, holding out her hand to him.

He looked at her hand, and then her smiling face. This woman was so strange. She apologized to slaves. She dressed his wounds with tenderness and care, even sacrificing her own comfort so that he could rest. She shared her food with him, and served him at the table. And now she was treating him as an equal. Slowly, he held out his hand to her, and when she took his larger hand in her smaller one, her thumb tracing over the thick scar tissue on his wrist, he shivered slightly. Her every touch was like a healing balm .. light and imperceptibly effective. 

"Emersyn, I .. accept your offer."

Just hearing him say her name sent a shiver of anticipation down her spine.

\---------

The next week passed in a blur of pleasant conversation as they established their own little routine. They avoided any talk of Emersyn's job, the Entente or Ravi being a slave.

One afternoon they were sprawled on the living room carpet, eating from a giant bowl of chocolate covered cherries that Elijah had sent them - with complimentary champagne, of course. She filled Ravi's goblet again, and he fought the urge to laugh.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to you serving me."

He shook his head, putting down the goblet and laying back on the floor, his head propped up by a pillow. A moment later, a cherry was dangling in front of his face.

"Get used to it, sir. In Wonderland, everything is backwards. So said Alice!"

He narrowed his eyes and when he opened his mouth for the cherry, he lightly nipped her finger - on purpose.

"Hey!"

Turning on his side, he propped himself up with an elbow.

"Don't act like you didn't ask for that."

"Alright, alright." She held up her hands, "Maybe feeding you is crossing the line."

"It's bordering on the territory we don't cross, yes."

"Speaking of 'the territory'.." Emersyn brought up the vague description they had begun using to refer to Ravi's sexcapades, "Are you ever going to tell me about that?"

He reached over, this time filling her goblet with champagne. He cleared his throat,

"What do you want to know? My training was excellent, as Sir Elijah has told you - I can go all night."

She knew she'd thought it, more then once - but the idea of it being true still startled her.

"You can.. are you serious?"

"I've been tested. Multiple times. I don't allow myself to cum for them, though."

She looked down at her hands, and then at the floor, and then at him, again. No. Her brain hadn't actually exploded. Not literally, anyway..

"Never?"

"Nope."

"Not once?"

"No."

She mulled this over for a moment, studying him. His expression never changed. There was no humor there, no trace of mirth. Whatever joy he could have experienced sexually, he obviously never had, or, more likely, had just been used at every possible turn for his owner's gratification.

"May I ask, why not?"

"You can ask, but I might not answer."

She shrugged, waiting patiently. "That's up to you."

"You want to know why I never allow myself to release?"

"Yes."

"It's simple, really. They have my body, but my release, that's something I control. I won't give it to them willingly, no matter how much they beat me. I refuse to give them my pleasure when I'm being used for theirs."

"But you've.. released before."

"In a way."

She waited for him to elaborate. They stared each other down for a minute, and he sighed softly.

"Are you sure you want to know about this? It's rather.. distasteful, to some."

"Tell me."

His eyes wandered to the spa-tub, and he gestured towards it.

"I was asked once to fill a jacuzzi with my... essence. So he could take a bath in it."

"Fill... a whole.. you.."

He watched her face change expressions. Confusion, disgust .. awe? He couldn't resist laughing heartily as he waited for her expression to settle. 

"I'm sorry, it's just.."

"A lot. I know."

"Do I want to know how you're able to.. expel that much?"

He shrugged, as if this was the most casual thing in the world.

"i'm a shapeshifter. I can produce an exorbitant amount of.. you know, if I want to. I can also shift, but only on command. So it happens very rarely. Only once, in fact."

She was stunned by this news. Shapeshifters had gone extinct on Celestia. There weren't any left, at least, there hadn't been since the planet was destroyed. She stared at him, mouth agape. He promptly tossed her a cherry, thinking that's what she wanted. She swallowed it quickly and then began sputtering,

"But you - you never said.."

"Since being collared, I've realized I can only do it when someone else commands. If I could do it whenever I wanted, I would have escaped a long time ago."

"You said it only happened once."

"That time, when I filled the jacuzzi. He caught me in a moment of vulnerability, and I told him my secret."

"What happened?"

Ravi's face darkened for a moment.

"Shortly after our time together, he died of a heart attack. He was older. It was time. But my secret died with him, and I've never told anyone since."


	16. Chapter 16

She fell back against the pillows on the carpet, staring up in awe at the ceiling as if the most fascinating display was before her eyes. Several minutes passed. He watched her and then went over to her, waving his hand over her face.

"Hello? Where did you go?"

She blinked rapidly and then narrowed her eyes at him, batting his hand away.

"Stop that. I'm thinking."

"In this entire time we've spent together, you've never been this quiet unless you were sleeping."

"Shut up."

She mumbled, going back to staring at the ceiling.

"What has you contemplating the ceiling so intensely?"

She sat up slowly, resting on her elbows.

"You're .. a shapeshifter."

"I'm aware," his silver eyes went gold as he watched her, unsure where this was going. 

She fought the urge to groan in exasperation. Didn't he understand the magnitude of what he'd just said?

"Ravi. What you just told me is a huge secret."

"I know."

Sometimes his penchant for dead-pan brevity was endearing. Other times, less so. This was one of those other times. He leaned forward, brushing his thumb over her brows, as if trying to smooth them out. They were knit together in confusion and the worry was all over her face.

"I trust you. Don't you know that by now?"

Her shoulders sagged slightly and she seemed to deflate, her face smoothing into a blank expression. She stood up slowly, making her way into the bedroom. She felt weighted down by this news, like she needed a nap. She collapsed onto the soft comforter of her bed, curling up into a ball. He followed her into the room, and sat beside her. She felt the warmth that always radiated from him at his closeness. He made things sounds so simple, when she knew they were anything but. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, and when she found her voice, it was small,

"Thank you."

The warmth emanating from him was matched by the golden color of his eyes. They rarely changed color now, usually remaining the bright silver she'd come to love so much, like diving into a platinum pool on one of the three moons. Now it was like looking into a flame.

"You aren't going to cry again, are you?"

He was attempting to make light of things, but deep down he knew her tears tore at him more than he would like to admit.

"No." 

She was still whispering, and he couldn't tell if she looked angry or like she was going to cry. He ran a hand down her arm, and she sighed softly, her body immediately relaxing at his contact. She ignored the tingles she felt as his hand trailed down to her wrist. Or tried to, anyway.

"Are you going to explain what just happened?"

"I'm just scared for you, that's all."

"You were scared for me before, too. You had a mini-breakdown a few feet to your left." He flashed her that lopsided smile that made her stomach flip. 

She reached for a pillow, hitting him with it. He pretended it hit him hard and he slumped onto the floor where his make-shift bed of sheets and pillows was assembled. She had gotten better at not even looking at his collar; but every night when he insisted on sleeping on the floor, she was starkly reminded of all the things that separated them. He refused to take the bed, stating he had been used to the floor for years.

There was an obvious solution to this problem - but she was so easily affected when he was within her proximity that she didn't trust herself to broach the subject of sharing the bed. She had agreed to this arrangement and she couldn't try to alter it now simply because she craved to have him hold her. She wasn't a lovestruck teenager.

She rolled her eyes at his over the top antics, but he managed to make her smile. And even though they were ready for bed, they stayed up late into the night, talking. 

\-----

She finished the last of her champagne. She felt .. lethargic. All of her limbs felt relaxed, almost rubbery. She had never been this drunk before. 

"Uh oh. You lapsed into silence. Silence with you is never good," Ravi mused as he watched her. He was laying beside her now, on the bed. They had finished another two bottles of the champagne. There might have been one left, if they could venture into the dining/living room area to find it. (They couldn't. They were too drunk.)

"What's the weirdest thing you did, as a shifter? Or the weirdest thing someone asked you to do?"

"Well, filling that jacuzzi was pretty weird."

She wrinkled her nose, not looking at him. "Definitely."

He thought about it for a moment.

"Emersyn."

She turned her head, looking at him. Without thinking she reached out one hand, tracing three fingers down his face and neck, absently. Her smile was like the sun, radiating the happiness she felt from within.

"Hmm?"

He had lost his breath for a second. Swallowing the slight lump that had formed in his throat, he proceeded despite his heart skipping several beats. Why not now? If not now, when? Why were they wasting all this time..?

"TRY not to giggle at what I'm about to say."

Her brows knit in confusion, but she waited.

"Command me to .. grow lobster hands."

"Grow.. what?"

"Lobster hands."

"Why on earth.."

"You asked me what the weirdest thing I've ever been commanded to do is. Well, no one ever thought of this. But I've.. thought about it. So I suppose it's one of the weirdest things I've always wanted to try." 

"Do I want to know why?"

"I'm going to show you. If you let me."

She sat up on her elbows. He sat up straight. 

He reached out, his fingers deftly tracing the ties on her silk robe. "May I?"

She fought the urge to shudder. She stared into his eyes, unblinking, for several seconds.

"Please." He disrobed her, and she sat before him, naked. He was naked, save for his loin cloth. Emersyn bit her bottom lip, forgetting that she was the one giving the commands here. 

"May I give you a massage first? It might help if you are relaxed."

She had dreamed about his hands on her body since she first laid eyes on him.

"Go ahead."

He laid her down, massaged her shoulders, back and thighs. In a nearby drawer were all the oils or ointments they could ever need. He took out some vanilla oil, massaging it into her skin. He could sense her arousal mounting the closer his hands got to her lower regions, but he avoided them purposefully. She must be good and drunk, to be so unabashed about being naked. It was just as well. 

She said nothing. Made no moves to hurry him him along. She simply closed her eyes and enjoyed his ministrations. He turned her over, massaging her breasts and stomach, rubbing her legs thoroughly with the oil. Her legs felt like they lacked all bones, at this point.

"Alright, now use the command."

For a moment she had forgotten what prompted all of this. She didn't care. His hands were the only thing that mattered. Vaguely, she recalled there was something she was supposed to be doing right now.

"Oh! I command you to.. grow lobster hands."

His hands became almost gelatinous, and webbed together. She winced, watching it.

"Does it hurt?"

He shook his head.

"Not at all. Now tie the silk belt of your robe over your eyes, like a blindfold. It might be better if you keep your eyes closed and don't focus on my hands so much."

The blindfold actually helped her to relax further, as it kept her from being able to observe him even when she wanted to. She had to trust what she felt and heard. She laid back, and when she felt the cool gelatin of his webbed hands brushing over her thighs, she shivered. Her legs parted, instinctively allowing him entrance as he slid inside her warmth, as if he'd done it a thousand times before.

He moved slowly at first and then faster, following her every movement and slowing down when she tensed, speeding up when she asked him to. She came several times, and then after a particularly long and drawn out orgasm, she collapsed, spent against, the sheets.

"Stop." She breathed, "I command that your hands return to normal."

He removed the blindfold, smiling down at her.

She reached for the tethers on his loincloth, pulling at them impatiently.

"Aren't you tired?"

"You aren't the only one with prowess. I haven't even begun. Now lie back and receive for a change. That's an order."

"As you wish."


End file.
